diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/Fuck this Shit - Apple Products
Welcome to the first edition of Fuck this Shit. First up, a sort of pilot, if you will - Apple Products. The first problem I have with Apple is that their products are way too overrated. If you go into an editing room, office, school, or any public place, you'll most likely see at least 2 Apple products per room. Study shows that 50% of Americans own at least one product from this company. These next facts however, are Noah's Ark compared to the percentage of users. What I'm talking about is how the consumers of Apple seem to behave like mindless pawns to the company. Many spend days in front of Apple Stores simply because they want to be the first in line for their next product. Also, while on the subject of new products, Apple maniacs often disregard previous inventions to claim that their company is the innovator of widely-used technology. The finest example may be the computer tablet. In 2002, Microsoft introduced the Tablet PC, which was truly the first computer tablet - however, the concept never caught on. That is until 2010, when Apple designed their own called the iPad. That's all fine and good, but they claimed that it was an "innovation" and was the first one, which the sheep (no wait, I mean consumers, sorry I confuse those a lot) followed mindlessly. This problem escalated in 2012 when Microsoft introduced the Surface, an updated version of their earlier Tablet PC. Then, just like that, the Apple fanatics whined that Microsoft ripped off Apple. Then in 2015, Apple introduced addons to the iPad that blatantly ripped off Microsoft's Surface, and of course the maniacs claimed that Apple invented it. Do you see my point? If not, try this on for size. If a new, updated version of an already existing product is released (i.e. iPhone 7, Macbook 2016), then the one you're currently holding is automatically obsolete. So do you know what that means? It's off to the Apple Store to waste a ridiculous amount of money on "another expensive box that can't do anything all your other expensive boxes can't do, but hey! It has an Apple logo on it!" Speaking of which... Second, the price. PCs all have different purposes. Gaming, office work, etc. No matter what you want to do with them, speed is what you want best, more on that later. An overpowered PC can cost thousands, but it can cost anywhere from about $600-$2000 to make one that is at least good. That is a more affordable price than what a Mac costs - upwards to $4000 or more. Coming back to performance - focusing on gaming and using Team Fortress 2 as an example - A PC for a few hundred to about $2000 can load TF2 in about a minute or two, but for a $4000 Mac, it takes at least 5 minutes to load it, and that's just the pre-title screen loading. Even with this, the Apple sheep STILL flock to buy them! Why would you pay a very high price for a product that underperforms a much cheaper one? Oh, I know why, just because it has an Apple logo, that means it's automatically superior, right? No. Third, the design and feel. Some PCs can be bulky, but they still get the job done. They usually come in darker colors, which makes them feel more powerful. I don't know, that's just how I think. Apple products, however, are consistently ugly. I personally prefer an older style look, but some modern things can be cool. However, Apple makes their products way too sleek, streamlined, and futuristic, which just makes them look like the pussy's computer. To top it all off, they chose that putrid white color to solidify their pussyish status. I'm not saying all of their products are ugly, just the majority of them. Fourth, they are not customizable in the slightest. PCs can be built, modified, upgraded, and powered to do whatever the hell you want to do with them, as mentioned earlier, you can make a gaming PC, one that's just for work, etc. Macs, however, have their hardware integrated, so you cannot do anything but deal with the horrendous performance that it offers. Also, that means if it breaks, it cannot be fixed and you have to buy a whole new Mac, wasting another $4000. Fifth, the hardware and layout are just disgraceful. I had to tolerate using a Mac in grade school, and the mouse only had one button. This alone could be the point, because PCs taught us that two mouse buttons is an absolutely essential feature for a good computer. However, the separate mouse, called the "Magic Mouse," has been reported to be a hunk of junk from how unresponsive it is. On top of that, it also has only one button. Speaking of layout, the taskbar, or should I say, the nuclear-mutated genetic abomination, seems like it was intentionally desgined to be user-unfriendly. Sixth and final reason, they were the first american company to integrate emojis. Enough said. Now of course, all that I had to say here is just my opinion. It's perfectly fine if you disagree, because that's just how the world works. I encourage thoughtful discussion in these comment sections, so feel free to give your two cents. However, good luck changing my opinion. As they say, opinions are like assholes. WE ALL HAVE ONE!! .....I need a beer Category:Blog posts